An ANcient SOldier Returns
by Nics
Summary: A long forgotten and powerfull senshi returns.Who is she? What does she have to do with the past, with Usagi, Mamoru and the others? Is she with or against the senshi?Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! IT BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI AND I ADORE HER WORK!

BUT I DO OWN THE NEW CREATED SENSHI AND PLOT...WELL; AT LEAST IN THIS VERSIONS...BECAUSE THERE MAY BE OTHER AUTHORS WHO HAVE USED A SAILOR SUN OR SAILOR EARTH OR WHATEVER BEFORE- Please don't blame me ;-)

**Rating: **M, just in case and for futere chapters planned... may change...

**Please note: **I'm totally new on this! Of course, I wrote stories before, but never published a FanFic...so please be kind ;-)

Oh, and for the language...I tried to check and everything, but there may still be mistakes in spelling, words (hopefully not!) and grammar...well, please forgive me, but English isn't my native tongue ;-) but you are welcome to guess where I'm from :-)

Ok then, we start!

**An Ancient Soldier Returns**

Prologue:

She watched it from her old an rotten balcony. She watched the old moon kingdom fall and there had been nothing she was able to do, absolutely nothing, for she had been nothing more than a memory. A powerfull memory, indeed, but still a memory, a ghost from times way back in the past.

And that was the disturbing factor.

She shouldn't have been there. She was supposed to be dead! Actually she did not even have a starseed anymore, because she had given it away to a powerfull rising family, so they would protect it from the evil that had once hunted her for her powers.

Yes, she had been a senshi, maybe the mightiest senshi ever. But still, why had she been there? Who had she been in the past? Why did she vanish, just to be revived when the beautifull Silver Millenium fell? What had caused that shock, that crossed the galaxy and left her alone, let her sleep again?

And, most important, what had woken her up again? Now, thousends of years after the destruction of her own kingdom or the moon kingdom? Why had she been called and who had called her?

A whole bunch of questions and no answers, not even a glimps of an answer. The only thing she had was the feeling something would happen, something that would uncover the shadows, an event that would lead to the rising of a long forgotten star...

New York, United States Of America, February 2005:

"Nikkoko-san!" the raven-haired girl called out and caused the blond to turn around.

"Good morning, Hazuki- chan. How are you today?" She asked and smiled at her friend.

Hazuki shook her head.

"Poor thing, you don't know it yet, do you?"

Nikkoko's face showed confusion, confusion in it's purest form. "WHAT do I not know yet?" she asked, feeling her voice sounding horsy.

"Your Dad..." Hazuki startet, "Yes, I know, is a stupid bastard!" Nikkoko interrupted her angrily, her father was one of those subjects she didn't like to talk about.

Hazuki's eyes widened, she didn't like to hear her friend talking like that. Alright, she was not fully Japanese, for she had a German mother, but still...

"Nikkoko-san! You know I don't like you to talk like this! He IS your father after all!" she cried out loud. A few passengers turned around and mumbled something like "Teenagers".

Hazuki shook her head again, getting unpatient. "No, that's not the thing! He just died yesterday!"

Nikkoko's eyes widened. She slowly realised the meaning of this.

"And..." she asked shyly.

"You are his only heir and so you'll get everything he posessed, including his firm, his villa in Japan and simply everything. My Mom just told me during breakfast, there was a huge report in the newspaper. But it also means you have to..."

"...go to Japan..."

Newark Airport, USA, just a few days later:

The airport was crowded with people, just like it was every single day. It was full of happy people, some were going on vacacion, others were returning and they were all smiling and laughing. But still there was one person who didn't enjoy herself. The blondhaired 1,76m tall girl with the blue eyes and the small figure wasn't smiling at all, she nearly burst out in tears and sighed in frustration.

_Well then...Japan is waiting..._

She sighed again, picked up her suitcase and went to search for her airplane. When she found it, she sighned the passengers list and checked in. The flieghtassistant looked down on the paper, where the still wet words, written in black in, read out: Nikkoko Senshino.

_That's it, I'll be going to Japan, where my destiny will be fulfilled..._

Worried about this weird thougt she shook her head and fastened her seatbelt.

Her journey had just begun...

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and please, please press that little purple button reading "submit review" (critic is welcome), would make me happy and almost "force" me to write and post more soon :-) No, that's no threat! ;-))))))  
**

**See you around, **

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 1

_Many thanks to Silver Sailor Ganymede, who pointed out mistakes in the prologue (I'm going to correct that next, new version will be up this week)_

_I don't mean to turn Nikkoko in a Mary- Sue or the always perfect shining Cinderella, believe me, she has her faults and shadows_

_And for those who wonder, what Senshino Nikkoko might mean or why I chose this name… well, I chose it for it's meaning, which I won't tell you now, because it would tell you too much of the ongoing of the story_

_Anyway, enjoy this and wait for the other Sailor Soldiers to take the stage soon!_

**Chapter 1:**

The sun was shining and the temperature was on a high level, even too high, if one had asked Mamoru.

But nobody did, especially not the weather itself, which had the annoying quality of doing what it wanted and not even the prince of earth could interfer.

Mamoru sighed and cursed himself for being male, because women really had a big advantage on those days, being able to wear skirts or comfortable dresses.

He sighed again and gave in to his destiny. What else could he do?

_But I'll be in definite need of a cold coke once I'm done here…_

This in mind, he walked over the campus, heading to the dean's bureou, who had called for Mamoru in his task as a student's speaker.

Nikkoko stood on the campus, right in front of the building in which she, according to the plan she held in her hand, was supposed to find the dean's office.

The University of Tokyo was a huge, impressive complex and she felt a little dizzy when she watched all the students walking around the campus. There were quite a lot of them! Wandering from one building to the other, as ordered as a military troop. She did not even dare to compare this with German universities, where everything was not just hectical, but in complete chaos, too. Somehow Tokyo still seamed strange and foreign to her and the decision to stay here for the time being and to start to study didn't help it either. She hadn't had plans for her carrier before her father had suddenly died, but now she thought it would be best to take a few courses in economy. She was now head of a great publishing house and she still felt dizzy when she thought of all the money she could spend.

Just a little later she entered the office, where the dean was already awaiting her.

„Good day, Senshino-san, welcome to the University of Tokyo." Nikoko bowed and returned the greeting politely.

The dean was younger than she expected. He could not have been older than forty years and quite friendly. But she could be wrong, for as long as she knew, Japanese often looked way younger than they really were, she herself did, although she was just half Japanese.

„Senshino-san, you are going to take some courses in economy here, am I right?" he asked and studied her face. Nikkoko nodded. "Yes, that's correct." The dean studied the papers in front of him thoughtfully.

"I asume you know that those courses won't take that much time. Senshino-can, I don't understand, why you don't want to begin a complete study, you have excellent qualifications, you should be perfectly able to cope any study you want, especially because you should not have any problems with understanding our language. Your American school had sent me a letter telling me you had perfect knowledge of Japanese, they also added one of your essays, which was quite impressive. So, where is the problem? It shouldn't be money, you are the heir to the Senshino publishing house, which would imply, you won't have to work part-time. So, why, if you allow me to ask."

Nikkoko shut her eyes.

„Sir, I don't know yet for how long I'll stay in Tokyo. This situation is completely new to me. You know, since the day my mother died I had been studying quite hard for school and also trained a lot for my sport, because she always wanted me to achieve my goals in both, school and sports. I never had any money. It really was a tough time…", she whispered, completely ashamed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Until she had spoken about it now, she did not have realised how much her life had changed.

And she somehow had the feeling, that there were much more changes to come...

The dean nodded, seaming to understand.

"Well, all right, Senshino-san. Try to find yourself at home here and make new friends first. If you should decide to take more courses then, come back next trimestre and we talk about it." Nikkoko nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Sir."

The dean nodded again and then pushed a button on his phone. "Myu-san, please tell Chiba-san to come in."

Nikkoko froze.

The young man who entered was blackhaired and had blue eyes. As blue as the earth itself, and was admittedly good-looking.

But still, it wasn't his looks that was making her feeling drawn to him.

It was his aura.

She realised an incredible power, that seemed familiar, but still completely foreign. She felt that this power should mean something to her, that she should remember something, something really important, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

Her head felt heavy and she had a splitting headache. Her ears did no longer seem to work properly and she started to see stars twirling around her.

She felt like she was going to break down.

Right in the moment she really did break down, walls started to collide and pictures began to sharpen. She saw a beautiful palast being teared down, saw a princess die and a queen crying. She felt the pain, the horror and also her own grief.

And now she knew, for one second she understood why she had to come here.

„Endymion…" she whispered before she finally collapsed.

Exact in the same moment it suddenly became completely dark outside. Time of peace was over, the evil powers had returned.

Because where there is light, there will be shadow...

**To Be Continued!**

_Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter! And it won't take this long_

_I already have 19 chapters for the original German version… and translating is not as hard as writing totally new stuff although I think I'll change a few things during the story… we'll see!_

_See you next chapter!_

_Nics_


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah! The second chapter is finally out! And what a chapter it is! All the inner senshi take the stage! Plus one or two surprises I know it took longer than I said it would, but I learned to never promise anything when studying for graduation…anyway, here it is!

_Before I let you start reading, does anyone know what Sailor Mars is praying in front of the fire? I remember one scene of the German dub where it sounded like "Namakusa Amandabasa Adakan…". Eventually, I used that here…If it's wrong, tell me please, I just could not find anything on it on the net_

_Thanks in advance!_

_And now on with the story! (One of the longer chapters, yeah!)_

**STANDARDDISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, But I Do Own Original Characters!**

Chapter 2:

Rei was enjoying the silence in Hikawa- Shinja and prayed kneeling down in front of the sacred fire.

Since the Star Lights had left earth, the fire hadn't have shown her anything extraordinary. She had always seen the sun, who bathed the earth in soft, warm light, and also happy people who seemed very glad to be alive.

Rei silently whispered her prayers and stared into the flames, set to see nothing but good visions of the future.

"Namakusa amandabasa…."

The fire suddenly was growing higher and the flames reached for her raven black hair. Rei screamed in desparation. The fire had never ever attacked her before, after all, she was its master!

Then, after a short moment of shock, she realised a woman in the fire. The figure was approached by dark shadows and seemed to stare at the soldier of the flames, crying for help.

"Who…who are you?" Rei asked, but did not get any answer. The fire just brightened once more for a second and then burned out.

Rei froze in shock.

The sacred fire had never gone out since she could remember. This was exactly the same fire her grandfather had been taking care of when Rei had first set food into the shrine.

Rei was completely confused, stepped out of the dark room where the fire was kept and wanted to go to her own room, but when she was wandering the hallway and got a glimpse out of the window, she finally knew for sure there must have been something completely wrong out there, because she did not see anything.

The light had vanished like her fire. Knowing she had to do something, she grabbed into the pocket of her pristess robe and took out the red watch that gave her the possibility to talk to her fellow Sailor Soldiers.

"Usagi! Can you hear me? There is trouble!" She almost screamed the words before she started to run.

Ami entered a new bookstore. New schoolterm had begun, her last one, and she still needed a few books.

She took out her glasses and took a look around through the huge hall.

She loved bookstores. She could spent hours and hours in one, just looking at all the books and have a little interesting talk to a fellow bookworm every now and then.

This day she would not have too much time, because she had promised Makoto to do the shopping with her, but still she thought there was enough time left to wander around the cupboards.

Just a few minutes.

'Makoto is never in time herself…' she thought by herself and felt guilty at once for just even thinking of keeping her friend waiting. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan." She whispered, drawing the attention of a few other customers on her. When she realised that, she turned red like a tomato.

Hastily she made her way to the section that was selling schoolbooks, searched for those she needed and went to the cashier. But when she did, chaos broke loose.

Suddenly it became dark outside.

Ami looked up in confusion, not knowing what was up.

She saw the customers of the bookstore collapsing and screaming in pain. She heard a little girl complaining about a headache nd infact, Ami herself could her voices whispering in her head. Voices, she did not understand.

She was not even sure if those voices spoke in a known tongue at all.

The bluehaired girl had no clue about what she could do or what was happening.

The had fought all evil, the had banned it from the galaxy, or didn't they? Was Nehelenia revived again?

And then she watched a dark and strange figure approching the bookstore from the street.

She hid behind a huge staple of books and reached in her pocket for her transformation-pen. She smiled to herself. "Well, good I have this with me…."

Determendly she stared through the windows, focusing the figure, and then screamed out the magic words.

"Mercury Crystal Power….Make Up!"  
Ami Mizuno smiled happily when the water was flooding over her body and the mysterious magic of her home planet was filling her up with the energy she would need for the fight.

Just a few seconds later, Sailor Mercury stood at the spot, where Ami Mizuno had been standing and screaming for the help of the planet of wisdom just a few seconds ago.

She activated her visor and tried to gather information, when Rei's call reached her.

"Girls, come over to the bookstore, there is an enemy over here. I need your help!"

Makoto Kino, a sportive brownhaired tall girl with quite the sense for romantic, and Minako Aino, the wannabe future actress and singer, had met by coincidence, when the day turned into night right over Tokyo.

"Makoto…" whispered Minako afrait. The brownhaired young woman nodded. "Seems like those peaceful days have come to an end..."

She grabbed her pen and looked at Minako, who nodded and then shook her head. "Boy, at least we had some nice holidays…" she said ironically and then raised her pen as well.

"Venus Crystal Power…Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…Make Up!"

"So, let's go, Ami needs our help!" the blonde senshi of love stated and started to run. Jupiter followed her, ready to fight evil once again.

The call for help from her friends had also reached Usagi and she was running straight way to Juuban- District centre.

She was more than just not amused, since she had hoped to be able to quit business once and for all. But obviously the peace she and her friends had fought for was over before it had even started.

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, but I can't have dinner ready by the time you arrive home.."

Well, maybe that was the only good thing this new danger brought with itself…

Just a few minutes later, the senshi where arriving at the bookstore, where Sailor Mercury was already attacking the monster.

"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!"

The blue haired soldier played her harp of water, sending a jet of water towards the monster.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon said, exhausted from running, "Did you find out anything?"

"You're here!" Mercury exclaimed, before taking out her computer. "The Monster is quite strong, thank God, you're here!"

This tiny little moment of not being payed attention was obviously enough for the monster to free itself from the prison of water that was surrounding it. It tried to escaped and coughed something in the same language, Sailor Mercury had heard before.  
"Damn!" Sailor Mercury called out, when she realised, the enemy would escape.

"Venus! Catch it!" Sailor Mars screamed and aimed at the monster with one of her fiery arrows. Venus did as she was told. "Venus…Love Me Chain!" she called out, but the cain of fiery hearts did not get to the target.

"Oh my, I am completely out of training!"

"Sailor Venus! Shut up! This monster is destroying rocks and is able to let plants die whereever it walks along! Look! We have to stop it!"

Sailor Mercury was typing on her miniature computer like this was the only thing she ever did in her entire life, but she simply could not gather any data, just as if there was no enemy there, as if destruction was happenening without the monster provoking it.

"Hurry, after it!" Jupiter demanded and the senshi ran as fast as they could, but it was not easy to follow the monster, which form was not able to be detected clearly.

The strange enemy was so fast that it was not even possible to hurt him with their senshi attacks.

And so they did the only thing they could do, running after the deamon.

"Where does it want to go?" Mars asked.

"I have no idea..." Sailor Moon answered the question, but then screamed in shock. "This is the way to Tokyo University! Mamoru!"

Makoto sighed. „I guess that means we have to hurry!"

Mamoru was speechless. He did not understand, what was going on around him. The dean had fallen unconcious, just like the young woman he had been supposed to show around the campus.

Nevertheless he felt the pain earth, his homeplanet, was in. It was screaming for help and Mamoru knew he had to handle the situation, what ever it would proof to be.

„Mamoru? MAMORU? Mamo-chan, where are you?" Sailor Moon searched for her boyfriend, now that she had finally arrived at Tokyo University.

She and the other scouts had lost sight of the monster they were following quite some time ago.

"Oh no, what if something had happened to him?" Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears. Sailor Mars layed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He is alright, I'm sure he is. We will restore peace, allright? I promise we will!"

Sailor Moon looked straight in the eyes of her friend, the senshi of fire, and nodded. "Rei-chan…" Sailor Moon snifled, but was interrupted by Sailor Mercury, who finally was able to detect the monsters position.

"Girls, I finally found it! It's over there!" She hinted on the building where Mamoru was actually in and where the dean had his office.

"All right, let's fight it and wipe it from the earth's surface!" Sailor Venus said and the senshis stormed into the building.

Mamoru, now changed into Tuxedo Mask, stared at the intruder.

"So it's you that disturbes the peace!" he said.

The lines of the figure had now become more clear, now showing a woman in a black cloak.

"GOLD!" she screamed, licking her lips and approaching Tuxedo Mask, even the rose he threw could not stop her, she easily evaded it.

"Gold!" she screamed again. "Gold! Gold! Gold!" She was throwing a net made of energy on the masked hero and Tuxedo Mask screamed from pain.

Strange enough she did not pay any attention to the unconcious bodies on the floor.

"Stop right there!", someone screamed from the doorframe.

"Sailor…Moon…" Mamoru whispered, relieved to see his beloved princess.

The mysterious woman was distracted for a second and stared right at the senshi, somewhat confused, not showing any sign that she realised her enemies from before.

"We don't know who your are or what your want, but you endanger peace on earth..." Sailor Venus was saying in anger., "…and in addition you attacked my boyfriend! I will not forgive you this!" Sailor Moon interrupted her friend. Sailor Mars sighed, the exact Sailor-Moon-Can-Be-So-Annoying- smile. "Sailor Moon, come on, cut the long story short!"

"What? How…? Oh, yes! Well, where was I?"

„SAILOR MOON!"

„Ok, ok, everything will be all right, you'll see! Well, I am Sailor Moon, the senshi of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

"Finally…" Sailor Mars stated to herself and had her bow of flames appearing.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!"

The fiery arrow aimed directly at the woman's chest, but she did not even seem to realise it. She just grinned under her hood, took the arrow and looked at it intensively.

"Hum, hum hum….", she sang. Then, with a move that was quicker than the eyes of the senshi could detect, she sent it streight back.

Sailor Mercury screamed, when she was hit.

The figure was just laughing and started to throw magically created knifes on her opponents.  
Mamoru felt horrible.

He could do nothing but wait and see how one senshi after another was beaten and collapsing unconcious in front of the wall.

"Usagi…" he whispered in terror. Was the future they always dreamed of, was Crystal Tokyo in danger?

Would this new and unknown enemy dstroy the Sailor senshi and therefor everything they had hoped for since Chibi-Usa had arrived years ago?  
The net of energy was beating down his energy and he felt the collapse come, when the woman turned back on him, sniffeling.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned and turned his head away.

The womans smell was, if anything, compareable to old eggs, and even this was a compliment.

"Usako!" he once again whispered, still hoping his girlfriend would awake and help him, which she did not.

The woman that was attacking Tuxedo Kamen and the senshis took out one more knife and prepared to kill the masked soldier of earth.

"Gold!" she screamed and giggled.

Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes, there was nothing left he could do.

"Planet's Leafes Storm!"

Blue leafes of energy materielised out of nowhere and attacked the woman holding her knife.

She screamed in pain and then, once more crying for the thing she wanted, "Gold!", she disappered to whereever she had come from.

Tuxedo Kamen, now free, turned to see who had rescued them all.

What he saw was completely unexpected.

Right in front of him stood the ghost of a Sailor Soldier, wearing a deepblue dress, not the uniform Mamoru knew from the other senshis, and white bows in front of her chest and on the back.

Her eyes were crystalclear and as blue as her dress, mirroring an ageold wisdom that made Mamoru feel comfortable feeling safe.  
The new senshi carried a long white szepter with her, which had a huge blue crystal embedded. On the crystal itself was a sun made of pure gold.

A soft light bathed the Sailor senshis and healed their wounds.

The sunlight also returned to warm the earth.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked, feeling a little confused by the appearance of that new player in the game of good and evil.

The new Sailor Scout smiled. "I am the senshi of this planet, Sailor Earth."

"Sailor...Earth?" Mamoru asked surprised, not sure, if he had understood her correctly. He, Tuxedo Mask, was the defender of the earth, wasn't he?

"Yes, I am, at least now..." Sailor Earth, or, better, the image of her, was fading, then she disappeared completely.

"Sailor...Earth..." Sailor Moon mumbled. "I wonder who she really is..."

**To be continued!**

Wow, that was a long chapter, compared to the prologue and the first one, and took some time to translate it.

I changed a few things, but nothing drastic yet, just some words where I thought the original German one wasn't fitting in too well or where I found myself repeating the same word over and over again. But later in the story I'll add some passages, so, if you already read the German version, you'll still might find something new here.

_Many thanks to **Silver Sailor Ganymede**, I really appreciate your reviews!_

_Also many thanks to Takeuchi Naoko, for creating Sailor Moon!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Next chapter is finally out! I had someone checking it, but since we are both no native speakers, there might be some mistakes left. I beg your pardon for that!**

**Oh, okay, before I forget: STANDARD-DISCLAIM: I do own nothing, Sailor Moon © by Naoko Takeuchi!**

**But I do own original characters- especially Senshino Nikkoko.**

**Okay, anything else I wanted to say?**

**Oh, yes! When I took a look at the stats this morning, I saw that someone has made this story to one of his/her favourites! My gosh! I'm honored! Thank you! This chapter goes out dedicated to you!**

**Okay, enough of the chit-chat, on with the story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

When Nikkoko finally awoke, she found herself lying in a room of one of those typical japanese houses mostly made out of paper, which she had not seen much of since she had landed in Japan, because nowadays even Japaneses put their trust on typical western stonemade houses.

She rubbed her forehead in hope to make the swelling headache disappear, but unfortunately that did not do the job.

She streched and swore to herself to never ever again sleep on a wooden floor without a blanket.

She looked around. Obviously someone had brought her away from campus to this place, whereever that was, but then forgotten about her, because no one else was with her, a little Buddha-statue not counted.

The thought of being easily kidnapped did definitely not appeal to her.

_What exactly has happened? And who the hell was that guy?_ she asked herself and tried to get up in one piece. At least the room had enough height so she did not hurt her head during the process. Actually a quite comfortable surprise, if one knew that those japanese buildings were not made for people with the height of 1,78meters.

"Well, Nikkoko, congratulations, this seems to be your lucky day!" she said to herself with a huge touch of irony.

When she turned around, she saw a fireplace.

"Oh, great, I understand, I'm in some sort of a temple…" she said, but in the same moment shut her mouth and prayed, that nobode had heard her. She would prefer to know, where she was, before she reminded anyone of her presence.

"Ok, allright, a temple…" she stated again, this time a lot more quite, and the sound of her own voice calmed down the beating of her heart a little. "A temple with a sacred fire, that's not unusual. But why doesn't it burn? And, more important, why am I here? I am not a priestess who is allowed to be here…"

This actually was quite strange. She was staying in the most holy room, the heart of the temple, all alone and did not know anything she would have to know to get access to this room.

Carefuly she got nearer to the fireplace. There was something glittering in gold undeerneath the ashes. But she did not get a chance to take a closer look, because in exact the same moment the flames grew high again and Nikkoko stepped back from the suddenly upcoming heat.

"Damn it!" she mumbled and stared at the fire. She did not like it to develop some sort of free will all of the sudden.

She thought about the possibility to get someone here and now it actually seemed quite appeling to her. This was not normal, definitely not.

While she still thought about that, the flames in front of her formed a picture, first still unclear, but it got clearer with every second passing by. Although her mind still screamed at her that she should leave this spooky place, she kneeled down in front of the fire, that, for sure, was trying to tell her something.

"Allright…" she stared directly into the flames and got completely lost in them….

A woman dressed in white was walking through a beautiful flower garden. She wore her long blond hair in soft curls and watched the world out of crystal blue eyes. Eyes, that were normaly shining from joy and that were now dim from sorrow.

She was wearing a simple white dress and a long golden neckless with an astonishing piece of art, a gorgeous golden sun, attached to it.

Next to her, a young man walked the same path, wearing dark black hair and similar blue eyes, that were eyen more dim and even more showing sorrow and dispair.

„_You don't have to do that. We could still fight, you know." He said, his voice filled with hope, but the woman shook her head._

_She was quite young, but still appeared much wiser than her age. The man was quite the opposite. He was a hotheaded young man who did not want to give in to the destiny and the awaiting catastrophy._

„No." the woman simply said and set down with her partner on a white bench. The man reached for her soft white and slender hand. "But still…" The woman shook her head. "No, it's too late. I talked to Cronos the other day. If I fight, we will all die and the crystal will fade, its power would no longer protect the galaxy, but threaten it. I don't want this to happen and therefor I have no other choice. I have seen, what future will be like in case I won't fight but instead give up the crystal. A new time will come, a new kingdom will arise and a new power- and beautiful soldier will protect the galaxy from harm. At least I won't disappear without someone to replace me. Light will still stay in the galaxy and the shadows will no longer be able to threaten our pieceful solarsystem." She paused and looked thoughtfuly to the blue sky above. "And even you, my prince, will be reborn. In other form and with new duties to fullfill, but you will have a new life!"

The prince burst into tears. "No! I don't want to live! Life without you is not worth living! I'd always choose death over a thousend lifes without you by my side." The young woman stared at him in shock. "My dear prince, don't say that, I…" "I love you!" the prince cried out, got up and hugged the golden haired beauty, holding her tight. "I won't let you go…" he whispered desperately. "I will fight so that we can live on, together. Cronos is wrong! You don't have to take this path, you can fight!" He almost screamed it out, disturbing the quite and pieceful atmosphere of the gardens.

Once more, the woman in his arms shook her head, now crying as well. "I am so happy ypu think so, so happy that you love me and want to have me with you. Believe me, I love you too and if I only could, I would marry you and bear you at least ten children. I would really love to share my kingdom with you, but I can't!"

The young prince looked at his beloved and nodded. "I know." He whispered, horsy and still not willing to except it. "I know, but I don't want to believe it!" He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. He fell down with her to the ground, squashing a few flowers. He made love to her, one last time, knowing, he would never be able to hold her again.

"When?", he asked later, completely exhausted, when he finally was able to speak again, watching her and her body, trying to burn every single detail of her in his brains, so he would never forget her, no matter what future would be like.

Sad blue eyes looked at him. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will give up my crystal and then… then I will sleep, for ever and for always. My sould will no longer stay in the crystal, but, if I'm lucky, bind with the planet. I will be a goddess then."

The prince coughed. "And what if not?" His lover lowered her eyes. "If not, I will be gone forever. And the crystal I will get in exchange will rott here." She sighed. "Believe me, I'm afrait of the procedure."

The next morning, another young and royal woman arrived, a young mother named Gaia, whom the goldenhaired beauty would entrust with her crystal.

They met in the throne room and Gaia bowed respectfuly.

"Your majesty, I really wish we wouldn't have to do that…" she whispered, almost voiceless.

The other queen nodded. Her face was stonelike, a mask of royalty and professionality. She had made peace with her destiny.

"Queen Gaia, there is no other possibility. The evil inside me would not only destroy me and my kingdom, but sooner or later, when I can't control it any longer, the entire universe. I do not have any other choice.

The shadows come to me like a moth to the lamp and that's why I have to disappear."

Gaia nodded. She already knew of the upcoming catastrophy and knew, that time to do anything against the upcoming destruction was running out.

"Queen Soleija, I brought my newborn son. He may be a baby, but he is carrying the blue earth crystal. He was born in the sign of leo, therefor he is more suiteble for our needs then I am, born in the sign of virgo."

The goldenhaired queen Soleija nodded in understanding.

"A child, I see. That is indeed an excellent idea. He is young and his soul has not yet awakened and therefor can be easily and painless be transferred in my crystal. Show me your child, Gaia." She ordered and a maid brought in the young prince of earth. Soleija looked at him and smiled.

"My blessings, son of the earth. May you experience piece, love and happiness and may evil never reach its hands out to you!" She touched him on his forehead, one last time blessing a new life like she had done milliards of times.

She sang something in an angeold, longforgotten tongue and a crystal appeared, that was shining bright like the sun. Gaia went pale, seeing the legendary crystal for the first time.

"The magical golden crystal.." The goldenhaired queen smiled at her. "Yes, this is indeed the golden crystal, the home of my soul…" Lost in thoughts she let the child's crystal appear as well, which shone in a deep blue. In both crystals a light began to pulse. It flickert and then the two flames in the crystals exchanged.

The small prince shivered, but then laughed out of joy, when the crystal got back into his body.

His tiny body was now protecting the golden crystal, that was not allowed to shine in its original form ever again, for the entire galaxy's safety.

Queen Soleija sighed and grew pale. The blue crystal of earth was not strong enough to hold her soul, that was now flying free in the throne room. It bonded with the planet and was no longer to be seen.

The blue earth crystal flew to the throne, where it embedded itself with the marquetry, as if the spot had been made especially for it.

The queens body sank to the ground. "Endymion, prince of earth, may you always protect the crystal…"

She looked around the throne room for one last time and saw the prince, who had been hiding himself behind a column to watch the ceremony and was now crying.

The queen smiled at him. In death she was alknowing and she saw something, that noone had ever seen before, not even Cronos, the keeper of time.

"This is not the end, my beloved, it's not over yet, we will meet again."

Those were the last words she whispered before she closed her eyes. "Good bye." She said, then her body vanished in light and she was gone.

The prince knew, he would never see her again. The ceremony was terminal. Or wasn't it?

Nikkoko woke up from her vision. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she did not even know why. She did not know, who this queen had been, although she felt somewhere deep inside that she should know.

Confused, she brushed this thoughts aside. She did not have the time to concentrate on dreams and visions. She had enough problems in the real world! Her father's heritage, her studies, her sport, her entire future…

Absolutely determined to forget what she had seen she got up, turned and left the room.

It was time for some answers from people in the real world.

To be continued….

**That's it for today, but I try to translate more during next week, but I still can't make any promises, since I have to study a lot for graduation exams.**

**Thanks for your attention! See you next chapter!**

**Nics**


End file.
